


Coffee Shop Date

by darlingwendi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingwendi/pseuds/darlingwendi
Summary: she hates waiting. hates strange, unfamiliar places like this coffee shop, a few blocks away from campus. she also hates blind dates.





	

wendy has to force herself to stop jiggling her leg as she waits for her mystery date to walk through the door of the coffee shop. the scent of espresso hangs sweetly in the air, in contrast to the sharp gusts of cold air that pierce through wendy’s sweater each time the door swings open with a happy chime. her stomach swoops, but the girl who enters zips over to a study group in the corner.

wendy thinks she might throw up.

she hates waiting. hates strange, unfamiliar places like this coffee shop, a few blocks away from campus. she also hates blind dates. “you’ll love your date,” juhyun had reassured her, petting her hair comfortingly. “she’s so sweet, so nice.”

“but, but,” wendy whined, trying to come up with an excuse. juhyun had giggled behind her perfectly manicured nails at her. “but–”

“it’s exactly what you need – to get over _him,_ ” sooyoung made a face, crossing her long legs. it was an unspoken pact not to say the name of wendy’s last no-good boyfriend.

“but i’m not cute enough,” wendy blurted out at last. “not for any girl –” she motioned at her scruffy sneakers, her frizzy hair.

sooyoung snapped her magazine shut, taking clear offense. “what are you talking about,” she said, flatly. wendy had to pretend that she had a meeting with her advisor to avoid the impending lecture on self-esteem.

“i know you’re lying!” sooyoung had called after her as she fled.

wendy thought that she had gotten out of it, but sooyoung and juhyun (with yerim in tow) had showed up halfway through her downton abbey marathon on a saturday and wrestled her into presentable clothing.

“cute!” yerim cheered, but wendy had peered at her suspiciously. everyone knew yerim was secretly satan. sooyoung only tsked before whisking her away into juhyun’s car.

“have fun!” she called cheerily, holding the car door shut as wendy struggled against juhyun putting on her seatbelt. “give it a chance!”

wendy now sighs into her latte, knowing that juhyun is waiting in her car just around the corner if this doesn’t work out, like the friend wendy doesn’t deserve. but she honestly hopes that her phone will buzz with an apology. _sorry, couldn’t make it, something came up._ anything better than waiting for embarrassment.

alas, it lies uselessly on the table. wendy glares at it. if only she hadn’t promised juhyun that she would wait until her date arrived.

she takes a sip of her latte and crosses her ankles under the table, trying to calm herself down. glancing out the window, she spots a pretty girl with a high ponytail, wrapped in a huge red scarf.

the girl meanders her way past the coffee shop, pointing at street signs and mouthing to herself, clearly trying to follow directions on her phone. she looks utterly confused. _cute_ , wendy thinks, and sighs.

totally out of her league.

except the girl spots her when she doubles back, somehow meeting wendy’s eye straight on. wendy quickly looks away in embarrassment, hiding behind her bangs at being caught staring. yep, totally out of her league.

the cafe door chimes again, reminding wendy of her date that hasn’t showed. she checks her phone, twisting to pull her jacket off her chair.

“oh no!” wendy freezes, slowly turning around. “you’re not leaving, are you?”

it’s the girl with the red scarf, eyes crinkling even though her mouth is twisted anxiously. “i’m seulgi!” she sticks out her hand. wendy shakes it, gingerly. “i’m so sorry i’m late, i’m terrible with directions and forgot where this place was. but then i recognized you through the window, which was good because then i found you!”

“y-you recognized me?” wendy asks. seulgi speaks fast; wendy’s not sure if this is what she should be focusing on, but anyway. “you’ve seen me before?”

seulgi turns red. “i think we’re both in the arts school at uni,” she says. “I saw your solo at the fall recital, and juhyun’s in my dance class this semester, so I asked her to, you know. set us up?”

she sits down, leaning earnestly across the table. “i know this is a terrible first impression,” and wendy thinks about how this is anything but. “but please don’t leave. i’ll do my best to make it up to you.” 

_cute_ , wendy thinks. then she gathers up her courage.  “i wasn’t leaving,” she says, “i was just sitting here, waiting for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on here  on tumblr originally.


End file.
